


Dragon Treasures

by thisisberkk



Series: The Haddock Family [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, zeph and nuff sneak into the attic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk
Summary: After Snoggletog and the trip to the entrance of the Hidden World, Zephyr and Nuffink find themselves evermore curious about the dragons. So, they go back to the attic to see what they can find.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Haddock Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705426
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Dragon Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Happy belated Easter to those who celebrate it, and if you don't celebrate it, well...Happy Monday!
> 
> In case you didn't catch it, I uploaded my fics to my tumblr page yesterday. You can find me at thisisberkk! So, if you prefer reading fics on tumblr, or if you just want to chat with me a lot easier about HTTYD (because I hate the PM system here lol), go give it a follow!
> 
> This was requested by Ryukotsei, so thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write!

Whenever their parents aren’t home, Zephyr and Nuffink like to sneak into the attic.

It initially started out as Nuffink wanting to find his presents for his birthday (which subsequently also turned into looking for Snoggletog presents, since his birthday is so close to the holiday), but instead, he found a bunch of stuff from when Vikings and dragons lived together.

So, he couldn’t wait to tell his older sister, who then couldn’t wait to go up to the attic herself to see what she could find.

Their parents had spoken a decent amount about dragons, but nothing really in detail. They heard an abridged version of how Vikings became friends with dragons, but nothing really in detail.

And then, they found Grandpa Stoick’s Book of Dragons, which lead to the whole Snoggletog Pageant debacle. And after Zephyr and Nuffink realized how amazing dragons were, and after a little trip to the entrance of the Hidden World with their parents, all they wanted to do was learn about dragons.

At any given time, the two would be bombarding their parents with questions about the dragons. How many types of dragons were there? How many had they met? How many had they trained? Could they train every single kind of dragon? Was a Fireworm really the same temperature as the sun? Just _how_ big were the Bewilderbeasts? Why was Toothless the most feared dragon, even though he’s so cute and fun? How do you _really_ train your dragon?

And, of course, Hiccup and Astrid (and the rest of the gang, too; no one can escape the Haddock kids, to be frank) indulged the children with all their stories and tales, but even that didn’t settle the young children’s curiosity in _any_ way. They wanted to know all they could about the dragons.

Which led them back to the attic. If the Book of Dragons had been up there, surely there had to be _other_ pieces of information from when Berk had dragons.

And so, the next time their parents were out of the house (Gobber was babysitting them…or, well, he was _supposed_ to be babysitting them, but he fell asleep the second he sat down; it was evening time, after all), Zephyr and Nuffink made their way up to the attic, knowing they could be as loud as they could, since Gobber slept like a rock. They had waited fifteen minutes or so to make sure Gobber was actually asleep, though, before they went up.

Everything was stored in chests and baskets, some things covered underneath blankets or sheets that hadn’t been used in a long time. It was all dusty and musty, and Zephyr kept feeling the urge to have to sneeze.

It was an open space, so of course Nuffink instantly forgot about why they were even up there and began to run in circles until he felt dizzy. He would fall to the ground, and after a few moments, get right back up, and the cycle would continue. Zephyr really didn’t pay much attention; she just began to sift through everything in the attic to try and find anything related to the dragons.

She knew there had to be a decent amount of dragon things up here. Her parents were the founders of the Old Berk Dragon Training Academy, the Edge, and they basically taught the entire village how to take care of their flying reptile friends. There _had_ to be a lot of dragon stuff up here.

Fishlegs mentioned something of an updated Book of Dragons with…not as _harsh_ things written in them as the one from Grandpa Stoick, so that had to be up here somewhere. Or maybe some dragon scales? Mom always talked about how pretty Stormfly’s scales were, and she heard that some of the Vikings kept the scales of their dragons. Maybe those were here, too?

She managed to come across some saddles, one of them with some kind of contraption attached to it. Zephyr assumed this was her dad’s saddle for Toothless. He had mentioned that Gobber, after the fight with the Red Death, created this…well, _thing_ that, while Hiccup was riding Toothless, his prosthetic leg attached to the saddle, and with some pulleys and gears, he was able to control Toothless’ tail fin in order to keep him in the air.

There was also just a plain saddle, which Zephyr assumed was her mom’s that she used for Stormfly.

She found a bunch of maps of the Barbaric Archipelago and beyond, some drawings of different dragon species done by her father, and, indeed, the updated Book of Dragons, which she set aside to read later (definitely _not_ when her parents put her in bed to go to sleep; no, she would _never_ relight her candle on her nightstand once they finished tucking her in and saying goodnight so she could read way past her bedtime; no, she would _never_ do that…).

And then, she stumbled across something.

She just opened up one of the chests, which had been hidden in one of the corners of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in there.

“Woah,” she says to herself. “What’s this?”

All of a sudden, Nuffink appears at her side, holding onto his sister as he tries to peer into the chest. “I wanna look! I wanna look!”

Zephyr gently pushes her brother away. “Hold on; let me get the stuff out, first, Nuff!” she says, standing on her tippy toes in order to reach into the chest. Nuffink bounces on his toes excitedly as he waits for Zephyr to grab whatever was inside the chest.

She grabs one of the things inside and pulls it out, revealing it to her and her brother. They both give confused expressions when they see what it is.

It’s…a mask? Made of dragon scales?

It is all black, except for two strips of red above the eye holes. The front of it is hinged, so the person wearing it could lift it up, revealing their face. It had pointy things sticking along the top of it, too. It almost looked like Toothless’ nubs on his head.

It was certainly an interesting discovery.

“What is that?” Nuffink questions, reaching out to touch it.

“I don’t know,” Zephyr responds, shaking her head. “It looks like a mask, but I don’t know what it’s for…”

“It’s a weird mask!” Nuffink exclaims, jabbing at it with his finger repeatedly. “And it feels weird, too!”

Zephyr turns it around in her hands, trying to get a better look at it from different angles. “I think…I think it’s made from Toothless’ scales!”

“ _Toothless?_ ” Nuffink asks, his green eyes shining brightly. Whenever anyone mentioned the Night Fury around him, he would get _super_ excited. For a whole month after the Haddocks took their voyage, he begged and cried to go back so he could see Toothless, Light Fury, Stormfly, and the Night Lights. Especially the mostly white Night Light, whom he had named Pouncer. Nuffink claimed Pouncer as _his_ dragon, even though dragons and Vikings don’t live together anymore. In Nuffink’s mind, Pouncer was his dragon.

Zephyr nods her head. “Look; it’s made from dragon scales,” she says, holding it out for her brother to see closely. Nuffink puts his nose up to it to look at it even closer. “And they look like Toothless’.”

“Did Daddy peel them off Toothless?” Nuffink asks, pouting his bottom lip.

Zephyr rolls her eyes and sets the mask down on the ground. “Dragons _shed_ , Nuff.”

“What does that mean?”

“Their scales fall off,” Zephyr responds, grabbing the ledge of the chest and hoisting her top half into the chest to see what was inside it clearer. Her legs dangled outside of the chest.

“Is that a bad thing?” Nuffink asks, grabbing the black mask from the ground. He laughs to himself as he puts it on his head, and then proceeds to run around the room again, his arms flapping in the air. “ _Rawr! I’m a dragon!_ ”

“No, it’s not a bad thing,” Zephyr responds, trying to grab another item that looks made from Night Fury scales, but her arms are too short to reach it. So, she pushes herself more into the chest, trying her hardest not to fall in. “It’s supposed to happen!”

“ _Rawr! I can breathe fire_!” Nuffink shouts, blowing a raspberry into the mask instead of out into the air. He stops in his tracks. “Ew.” He then shrugs his shoulders and returns to running in circles, pretending to fly like a dragon. “ _Rawr! I’m a dragon! Rawr!_ ”

Just then, right as Zephyr manages to grab the item she was reaching for, the noise of the front door opening and closing sounded throughout the house, which spooked Zephyr, causing her to yelp loudly and fall into the chest with a bang.

“ _Zeph? Nuff? What’s making all that noise?_ ” Astrid calls from the first floor of the house.

“ _Are you okay?_ Oh, thank you Gobber for watching them. _Kids? Where are you?_ ” Hiccup says afterwards, the sound of them walking up the stairs following shortly thereafter.

“ _We’re up here! Rawr_!” Nuffink shouts, though his voice is muffled from the mask. “ _I’m a dragon!_ ”

Zephyr lifts open the lid of the chest, opening her view to the room again. “Nuffink!” she whisper-exclaims. She tries to duck back into the chest in order to hide from her parents, but Astrid makes it to the doorway before she can manage to.

“Kids, what is all this noise? Is someone getting hurt? There’s no playing Vikings and Dragons inside the house! We’ve told you this-”

Astrid halts in her track and speech when she sees Nuffink flapping his arms like a dragon while wearing the Night Fury mask. She turns and looks at the chest and finds Zephyr standing inside, holding onto a piece of Hiccup’s dragon armor. Zephyr gives a scared expression, while Nuffink doesn’t even notice that Astrid is in the room, since his eyes don’t quite make it to the holes in the mask.

Astrid smiles. “Oh my Thor; what have you two gotten into?” she asks, walking into the room, over to Nuffink. She picks him up in her arms, stopping him from his running in circles. She lifts up the front of the mask, revealing Nuffink’s face.

Nuffink laughs and smiles at Astrid. “Hi, Mommy!” he exclaims. “I’m a dragon!”

Astrid laughs. “Oh, are you now?” she says, smiling at her son. “I can see that! You make a very scary dragon, Nuff.”

“ _Rawr_!”

At that moment, Hiccup makes it up to the attic as well, looking as equally surprised as his wife did when he sees Nuffink and Zephyr. He and Astrid make eye contact, and they smile at each other.

“What in the name of Thor…?” Hiccup questions, sauntering over to Zephyr. “Zeph, what are you doing in that chest?” He lifts up Zephyr and pulls her out, setting her down on the floor outside of it. “Well, scratch that: what are you two doing up here?”

“We wanted to look for dragons!” Nuffink exclaims, lifting a fist in the air triumphantly.

Zephyr crosses her arms sassily. “ _No_ , we…we wanted to look for more stuff about dragons,” she says.

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other yet again, and they share a life. “Zeph, you could’ve just asked us!” Astrid exclaims. “We would’ve been happy to show you this stuff!” She looks at her husband. “I almost forgot we still had these, to be honest.”

“What are ‘these’?” Zephyr asks, lifting up the piece of armor she grabbed from the chest. “Are they made from dragon scales?” She gestures to Nuffink’s mask.

Hiccup laughs and takes the armor from Zephyr’s hands. It’s the chest armor that goes with the Night Fury mask. The damage from the fight with Grimmel was evident, but there was even more wear-and-tear, with some of the dragon scales coming off and some new scuff marks here-and-there. But, it still looked nearly identical to how it was when Hiccup last wore it…like, almost ten years ago.

“Gods, I almost forgot about these, too,” he says, kneeling down by Zephyr. He turns to her. “This is armor I used to wear when we saved trapped dragons and trained them.”

“They were meant to make us look like dragons,” Astrid adds on, walking over. She sets Nuffink down on the ground, and the boy scrambles to get closer to look at the other part of Hiccup’s armor. Astrid places her hands on her husband’s shoulders. “We wore them so we wouldn’t scare the other dragons.”

“Because you looked like them,” Zephyr says, looking up at Astrid, excitement in her eyes.

Astrid nods her head. “We wouldn’t scare them off, that way.” She looks at her husband. “But we could scare off trappers, too, if need be.”

Hiccup laughs. “I mean, there was that Warlord guy who thought I was a demon,” he responds.

Astrid shakes her head and grins at the memory. It feels like so long ago that they were out riding on the backs of dragons, raiding Dragon Trapper ships, and living in a dragon-Viking utopia. 

She walks over to the chest Zephyr had fallen into, and she pulls out two more items. This time, they were Astrid’s mask and chest armor. The blue color of the Nadder scales had dulled over the years, but it was still so beautiful. Her mask, of course, represented a Nadder, with its spines (not venomous, of course) and the bird-like features.

Even looking at the armor makes Astrid miss Stormfly. Seeing her for the first time in 10 years just a little while ago made Astrid realize just how much she missed her precious girl and how she did miss having the dragons living with them. But, knowing the dragon was safe and thriving was good enough for her. All the dragons were better of there, and if Stormfly was happy, then Astrid was happy, too.

They have these memories with them, after all. And they can pass on the stories to their children, who can learn just how amazing and wonderful these creatures are. 

“And these were mine,” Astrid says, showcasing the armor for her children to see. Zephyr and Nuffink’s eyes widen when they see them, and Zephyr reaches to take the helmet to look at it closer. “Your dad made them for me.”

“You helped,” Hiccup corrects, looking up at Astrid. “Don’t give me all the credit.”

“You designed it and built it, honey. I just gathered the scales,” Astrid says, flicking her husband’s ear playfully. She turns her attention back to her children. “Dad made armor for Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, too. We all wore them when we went to save dragons from the bad guys.”

“It looks so cool!” Zephyr exclaims. “It looks just like Stormfly! You used her scales for this, too?”

Astrid nods her head. “And all of the armor was fireproof, too.”

“ _Because_ it was made from dragon scales?” Zephyr questions, looking at her mom with wide eyes, excited to hear all about this. She didn’t even notice that Nuffink took the mask from her hands to poke the spikes sticking out of the top.

Astrid grins. She looks down at the chest armor in her hands. “Exactly,” she says. She shakes her head. “Gods, I know I wouldn’t be able to fit in these anymore.”

“I think you could,” Hiccup says.

Astrid raises an eyebrow. “Um, not after having two babies, babe,” she says, shaking her head at Hiccup. She sets the armor on the ground, and then goes into the chest to see what else was inside. She gasps loudly when she sees something. “Oh, my gods, I didn’t think you kept this!” She pulls out another piece of armor – this time, the leather armor Hiccup wore when he was twenty years old. “I know _you_ wouldn’t fit in this anymore.” She holds it up in front of Hiccup’s chest, noting how it was slightly smaller than Hiccup’s actual chest now.

“What is it? What is it?” Nuffink asks.

Hiccup laughs, and he takes the chest armor from Astrid’s hands. “It’s armor I wore before the Night Fury one,” he explains. “We weren’t really rescuing dragons yet, but we were training them.”

Zephyr points to the red symbol on the chest strap. “What kind of dragon is that? That doesn’t look like Toothless!”

Hiccup looks up at Astrid, who beams at him. Hiccup smiles back, and he turns back to Zephyr. “It’s a Deadly Nadder,” he says.

“But that’s Mom’s dragon!”

Hiccup laughs, and a small blush appears on his cheeks. He feels his wife put her hands back on Hiccup’s shoulders. “Yeah,” he replies. “I…I put it there to always remind me of your mother.” He looks up at Astrid, who smiles at him.

“Ew!” Zephyr exclaims. “That’s gross!”

Astrid laughs. “Oh, Zeph, won’t one day you want a cute boy to do something like that for you?”

“No!” Zephyr exclaims at the same time Hiccup says, “Cute?”

“Oh, come on; when you’re older, you’ll think differently,” Astrid responds. Zephyr scoffs and rolls her eyes at the thought.

Hiccup gets up on his knees and looks into the chest. “I wonder if the fli-”

He quickly gets interrupted by his wife putting her hand over his mouth. “Do not finish your sentence; I don’t want to give Zeph any ideas,” she whispers in his ear.

“Give me any ideas about what?” Zephyr asks, placing her hands on her hips as she looks at her parents with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing!” Hiccup and Astrid both exclaim at the same time. Hiccup looks around the room, trying to keep his eyes away from his daughter’s curious glare. If they mention anything about the flight suits to her, they _know_ within the next few days, she’ll be trying to make her own. And, frankly, Astrid had more than enough with Hiccup’s mishaps with creating the gear (before the designs were finalized and the gang all had their own, of course), and she knows Zephyr would go through the same trial-and-error process, and…yeah, nothing more needs to be said about that.

“Uh…uh…let’s see if Toothless’ old tail fin is in here, maybe!” Hiccup says nervously, trying to change the subject. He turns back to the chest and begins rummaging through it. “Or anything else in here! I’m sure we’ve got a few dragon training things in here to look through! Like…maybe the charts from when we were testing dragon speeds! Or…or some of Fishlegs’s notes about the Blue Oleander flowers!”

“I wanna know about this thing that’s going to give me ideas!” Zephyr exclaims.

“Uh…how about we look at the _actual_ Book of Dragons, huh?” Astrid suggests, sitting down beside Zephyr. Nuffink crawls over and sits on Astrid’s lap as she grabs the Book of Dragons from where Zephyr set it down earlier. She opens it and hastily begins to flip through the pages. “We can look at…um…some Monstrous Nightmares…the Skrill, maybe? Oh, Nuff, I think you would want to hear about the Whispering Death! The Typhoomerangs are pretty cool, too. Oh, the map from Hamish the Second’s treasure was stuffed in here! That would make a good bedtime story, wouldn’t it? It’s close to time for you two to go to bed anyway, so why don’t you two get ready for your baths?”

“Yeah!” Nuffink exclaims, lifting his head high, causing the lid of the helmet to go back down, trapping his face in darkness.

Zephyr huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “Fine. But I’m going to find out what you and Dad don’t want me to know about eventually,” she says. She takes Nuffink by the hand and leads him out of the room, the mask still on his head.

Once they’ve left the room, Astrid turns to her husband, getting up off the floor. “Hide the flight suits?” she asks, knowing Zephyr is going to come up here the next chance she gets to try and find them.

Hiccup lifts his head from the chest, revealing that he had gathered not only the flight suits, but also the blueprints. “Already on it.”

Astrid laughs. “She’s _so_ your daughter,” she says, sauntering out of the room, patting her husband on the shoulder.

Hiccup blinks.

“ _Am I supposed to be insulted?”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think! And of course, suggest any ideas for fics! I'm trying to plan a multishot idea to write to keep me busy, but until I have it sorted out, I'll be, of course, writing these one-shots! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, and I hope you all are doing well!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
